The present invention generally relates to mode switching circuits for use in reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a mode switching circuit which is designed to positively switch the mode of a reproducing apparatus to a stop mode when an end of tape is reached during an automatic program selecting mode of the reproducing apparatus.
Generally, a pre-recorded magnetic tape which is played in a reproducing apparatus which has a program selecting function, is recorded with a plurality of programs with an unrecorded part formed between two mutually adjacent programs. Hence, during a program selecting mode of a reproducing apparatus which has an automatic program selecting function, the magnetic tape is moved at a high speed in a state where a head is in contact with the moving magnetic tape, and the number of programs (program number) is usually counted by counting the number of unrecorded parts. For example, a number which corresponds to the program number of a desired program among the recorded programs on the magnetic tape, is first set. Then, the number of the unrecorded parts on the magnetic tape is counted while the magnetic tape is moved in a fast-forward program selecting mode, so as to compare the counted value with the value of the number which has been set. When the counted value and the value of the set number coincide, a plunger is operated to switch the moving mode of the magnetic tape to a normal-speed mode from the fast-forward program selecting mode, so as to normally start the reproduction from the desired program. A program selecting device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,364, for example, may be employed to set the desired program.
The reproducing apparatus of the type described above, is designed to detect an end of the magnetic tape. When the end of the magnetic tape is detected, the plunger described above is operated to switch the mode of the reproducing apparatus to a stop mode. Accordingly, the plunger usually operates twice when the desired program is set and the reproduction is started from the desired program. That is, when the desired program is set and the mode of the reproducing apparatus is set to the program selecting mode, the magnetic tape moves in the fast-forward program selecting mode while the head is in contact with the moving magnetic tape to detect the number of unrecorded parts. When the counted value of the unrecorded parts coincides with the value of the set number, the plunger is operated for the first time to switch the mode of the reproducing apparatus to a reproducing mode. As the reproducing operation progresses and an end of the magnetic tape is reached, tape end detecting means detects the end of the magnetic tape and the plunger is operated for the second time so as to switch the mode of the reproducing apparatus to the stop mode.
In the conventional reproducing apparatus of the type described heretofore, if the mode of the reproducing apparatus is set to the program selecting mode in a state where the last program on the magnetic tape has been reached, the end of the magnetic tape will be reached before the unrecorded part is detected. In this case, the tape end detecting means will detect the end of the magnetic tape, and the plunger will be operated for the first time. Accordingly, the mode of the reproducing apparatus will be switched to the reproducing mode by this first operation of the plunger. However, although the end of the magnetic tape is reached and the magnetic tape cannot move any further, the mode of the reproducing apparatus will not change to the stop mode. Hence, even though the end of the magnetic tape has been reached, a current will continuously be applied to the plunger, and a capstan will continue to rotate. Thus, a pinch roller will remain in pressed contact with the capstan in a state where the magnetic tape is pinched between the pinch roller and the capstan. Further, a driving force for rotating a take-up reel in a direction so as to take up the magnetic tape, will continue to be transmitted to the take-up reel.